In assembling many different electronic devices, especially computer devices and more particularly servers for computers, it is necessary to attach a planar board to a chassis in a standoff relationship. Often the planar board has certain components on the face or side thereof facing the chassis, and the chassis has standoff structures extending from the surface thereof toward the side or face of the planar board having the components thereon. During assembly of the planar board to the chassis, which normally may be a manual operation, the components may be damaged or even knocked off the planar board by the standoffs on the chassis. This, of course, is expensive to remedy and it is desirable to provide an assembly technique and structure that eliminates, or at least greatly reduces, such damage to the components on the planar board during assembly.